


Twinkling Moonlight

by Lucicelo



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bickering, Drama, Horror, Trip at the Lake, University Students, murder spree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: You were one of the lucky people to survive a night at Crystal Lake.
Kudos: 7





	Twinkling Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this Slasher x reader, but I changed my mind in the middle of the writing process. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Lucicelo

You didn't want to tag along your cousin's camping trip. The trip landed on a weekend that you put aside for self care. After finishing your finals, you wanted nothing more than to forget about school and _relax_. A good bottle of wine, ice cream, and a movie marathon were set up beforehand. In fact, you filled up your fridge with premade food to cut down on leaving your couch.

A good way to decompress after finals week.

You made your stance quite clear to your cousin, Beverly, but she dragged you along anyway. If you didn't submit, she would rat you out to your mother who always took Beverly's side. You learned early on not to argue against her. She manipulated your mother enough to paint you as the mean one. Since you didn't want to get another phone call about being mean to your cousin, you agreed.

That Saturday morning, you packed a few changes of clothes, another pair of shoes, a towel and a bathing suit. You grabbed your recliner along with your tent. Taking a book would lead to your cousin to tease you about your bookish ways so you grabbed an old battery powered radio.

You ate a fast breakfast before you hauled your things out of your dorm room. You didn't have to wander long before you saw Beverly's large van. It seemed your uncle lent it to Beverly for her weekend of _fun._

As you got close to Beverly's car, you saw her acquaintances shove their suitcases into the back of her car. You greeted everyone with low energy, but a friend of hers assumed you didn't have coffee yet. Yeah, you let them believe that lie.

Even Beverly's frenemy, Amy, tagged along on the trip. You shared her annoyance at anything Beverly said. Amy fake laughed while giving passive aggressive comments. You overheard Beverly complaining about Amy wanting Jim and how she'd have him in bed in this trip.

You were going to put up your tent _far away_ from the main campsite.

You didn't want to hear _anyone_ fucking.

It wasn't that you were prudish. Your roommate was considerate enough to tell you ahead of time before she brought in her boyfriend. But, it was awkward having to hear someone in such in intimate moment when you're trying to sleep.

Also, you didn't want to hear your own cousin moaning. You knew she was catty enough to be loud on purpose to piss off her frenemy.

Getting into the backseat, you made yourself comfortable before taking out your phone. Everyone else climbed in and brought in the loudness of their chatter.

Beverly's friends, many of them couples, entered into their own conversations. This left you looking through your phone in the backseat. You didn't know these people enough to contribute into their conversations.

Beverly complained about your _shit_ attitude, you glared at her, growing angrier and angrier over her selfishness.

You could tell her friends felt awkward in being in the middle of this one-sided spat. Beverly kept at it for most of the drive, showing off her shit side to her friends. Many of them either sent you looks of pity or ignored the tension to hear themselves talk.

* * *

During the car ride, you kept your eyes directed out the window. You tuned everyone out from the moment the car transitioned from buildings into forests. The scenery was a nice distraction from the conversations you tuned back in and out to overhear the most interesting things.

This time, your ear perked up at the mention of the legend of _Crystal Lake_.

_Jason._

"Careful now, you don't want to piss off Jason!"

"Oh fuck off, the guy isn't real!"

"Yeah right, people keep getting killed at Crystal Lake. Don't you remember the newscasts?"

Beverly sneered. "The killer was probably an opportunist who used the legend of the lake to kill people. Besides, I know _plenty_ of people who camped there and they are alive."

"Ha! Name one!"

"W-Well, there is this-"

"Are we even allowed to camp there?" One of the women asked. "I'd rather not have the police come after-"

"Not if someone snitches. C'mon now, I'm sure a ton of people hang around here."

"But, I don't want my daddy to cut me off for getting in trouble with the police."

"Sweetheart, where's your sense of adventure! It's just a campsite!"

Peering at them from the corner of your eyes, you saw their nonchalance over camping at Crystal Lake. Sure, there were some people who seemed hesitant in going along with the trip, but they were _close_ to the lake.

It was too late to turn back.

* * *

When your group arrived at the lake, Beverly parked in different area. Everyone pointed out that they needed to keep themselves away from the main road. This way no one would know about people wandering the grounds. You thought the idea was brilliant. This way, no one would have tension over looking over their shoulders while trying to have fun.

Once the van was parked, everyone separated into small groups. Some went hiking, others explored the abandoned cabins, the rest started putting up their tents.

You put up your tent a fair distance away before you crawled inside. Your possessions were moved around in different areas to give you enough room to sleep. You left your sleeping bag rolled out. After finishing the arrangement of your tent, you remembered the dock and the lake. You wasted no time in wanting to sunbathe at the dock. This way, you could ignore the noise while getting a slight tan.

You decided to change into your bikini while you kept an ear out for anyone sneaking up to your tent. Beverly's friends played jokes on one another and you didn't want to have anyone catch you half dressed.

Grabbing the first bikini set from your bag, a simple purple striped bikini, you threw your clothes over your shoulder as you changed. Once you were finished, you looked through your bag and grabbed a thin sarong to tie around your waist. Once you were ready, you hauled your recliner chair and a bag full of necessities out of the tent.

Rushing through the forest area, you overheard exclamations and flirty giggling in different directions. You didn't want to interrupt anyone in their private time and have an awkward exchange over running into people. Besides, you did more than enough of it back in your dorm room. Many of the girls brought in their lovers in secret and didn't tell anyone until the doors flew right open.

Passing the boat house, you got onto the dock and slowed your pace down. Your arms ached from carrying your stuff, but you kept on going. You set your recliner chair close to the end of the dock and put down your bag. Removing a towel, you laid it on the chair before grabbed your radio. You turned it on as you laid down on the chair. Playing around with the knob, you managed to find a decent station and dropped the radio close to the ground.

"Ah...this is the life." You muttered as you closed your eyes. "No Beverly, nobody disturbing my alone time. _Bliss."_

The random pop song you somewhat enjoyed changed into a favorite of yours.

In between the song lyrics, you heard someone yell for help.

Opening your eyes, you lifted yourself up from your recliner and checked around the area. Sitting up properly, you reached out your arm and lowered down the volume of the radio to hear a child yelling and the sound of _splashing._

Moving off of your recliner, you rushed down the pier to check in all directions. To your surprise, you saw a child floundering around in the water. From his garbled screams, he seemed close to going under the surface.

"Shit." You removed your sarong before jumped in the lake.

The shock of cold water made you pause for a moment, before you reacted in moving your limbs. Opening your eyes underwater, you didn't see the flailing child or _any_ indication of someone having started drowning.

Breaching the surface, you pushed back your hair from your face. You saw _no one_ else in the lake. You heard _no one_ walking on the dock.

The lake was empty.

A shiver ran up your spine.

And it wasn't because of the cold water.

"Oh.. _.right."_ You climbed back onto the deck before you knelt on the edge of the dock. You forgot that Jason died from drowning in the lake. You said a quick prayer, one of the many religious teachings your parents instilled in you, before you muttered. "I'm sorry, kid. You didn't deserve to die like this."

The wind picked up, hitting against your wet skin. You rubbed your arms to battle off the chilly winds and got back up on your feet. Walking back to your recliner, you grabbed your towel and dried off.

You always believed in the paranormal. As a horror junkie, the idea didn't seem ridiculous. At least, the imprint of a ghost reenacting their last moments was believable. Seeing the replay of a ghost child dying made you feel horrible. Even if Jason was disfigured, it didn't mean his death was _meaningless._ People always regretted their actions once the person who was bullied is dead.

Of course, _zombies_ were where you crossed the line.

* * *

The rest the day went by without issue.

When you returned from the lake, you managed to get roped into a volleyball game with some of Beverly's friends. You had to leave to grab a long sweater to cover your swimsuit and slipped into your tennis shoes. Without Beverly's presence, you had a good time with these people who didn't complain when they lost. Instead, they kept up playing in different teams which gave anyone in either team to win at least one game.

Before the sun set, everyone returned to camp and hung around overturned logs. It turned out that a few of the guys were experienced in camping. They knew how to make a campfire without it spreading or burning out because of the winds. As everyone else waited for the fire, you rubbed your legs while talking to one of the girls. She was studying in your same major which saved stretches of awkward silence as you bonded over your shared professors.

Once the fire was finished, one of the guys started making hot chocolate in a saucepan he brought from his dorm. Sitting near the campfire, you blew air into the hot chocolate one of the guys handed to you. His thoughtful gesture kept a majority of the people happy and warm from the cold. Another person brought in the ingredients for smores which brought up the mood as well.

The easygoing mood changed when the alcohol was brought out.

You denied the shots and the beer bottles. Motioning the smores and hot chocolate, you didn't want to throw it back up from drinking alcohol.

You decided to leave once everyone became tipsy.

"Yeah...I'm going to go sleep now." You said out loud and no one paid you any attention. They continued on laughing over the raunchy story being told out loud. Shrugging your shoulders, you rushed away from the firepit while holding yourself in an attempt to warm up.

You entered your tent and zipped up the entrance before you turned on the light began changing into your warmest pajamas.

* * *

The moment you managed to fall asleep, you woke up to one of the couples screaming. The sounds echoed throughout the silent night, cutting through the crickets and the rustling of leaves. Wrinkling your nose, you rolled on your side and tried not to scream in return. They kept on moaning and screaming. It became annoying after a minute.

From your distance away from the main group of tents, you didn't overhear Beverly or anyone else yelling at them to shut up. In a way, you were impressed at their self control. You would have glared at the tent or threw something at the tent to get them to shut up.

Your heart sped up when you heard people yelling in distress.

_"Run!"_

"Is anyone else alive?"

"Where's-"

You stayed still in your tent as you kept an ear out for someone walking near your tent. Any crunching leaves would alert you of someone getting close to you. If this was a prank, Bev and her friends were great actors. You believed they were terrified to death of whatever wandered through the camp.

Getting up into a crouch, you shuffled close to your tent and carefully unzipped the side. You used the distant firepit as a light to check the area. You saw multiple collapsed tents and wet splatters on multiple surfaces. Gulping, you unzipped the rest of the tent before and didn't move a muscle. You strained your ear to hear any sort of noise.

Taking a few awkward crouching steps forward, you didn't realize someone was behind you until they grabbed your arm.

 _"Ack!"_ You tried to pry the hand off of you, but the nails dug into your arm.

"(Y/N)!" Beverly hissed. "Stop struggling. We have to run."

Turning to her in surprise, you whispered. "What's going on?"

Beverly grimaced. "I-I don't want to admit I was wrong, but Jason is coming after us."

You rolled your eyes. "Good prank, Bev. I'm going back to-"

 _"No!"_ She yanked you on your feet. "This is _not_ a prank. I barely managed to escape when he threw Amy into the fire. We have no time to waste. We have to go. _Now."_

* * *

Hiding behind a large tree, you looked on over one side while Beverly looked around the other. Other than your breathing and rapid beating heart, you heard nothing else. No screaming. No crunching leaves. The previous chaos went back to the peace and calming sounds of the night.

You kept remarks over working together with Bev inside of your mind. This wasn't the time or place for jokes. Any odd sounds would bring whoever hurt the others to track the both of you down.

Bev nudged your side and you turned to look back at her. She motioned for you to follow after her. You listened to her as she began sprinting toward the back of another tree. You tried not to make any nose, but it was impossible. The leaves kept crunching under your feet during your run.

At some point, Bev stopped behind one of the cabins. You tried breathing in air as quietly as you could. Bev gasped in air as she pressed herself against the wall. When she caught her breath, she pushed herself away from the wall and motioned for you to follow her again. 

Your eyes widened when you saw the shadow figure behind Bev. Before you could scream, a machete went through Beverly's torso. Her perfect blue grey eyes widened in shock. She croaked out your name as the machete was removed from her body. The disgusting _squishing_ sound made you _queasy._

As a result from the sudden removal of the machete, blood splattered all over your face. Your adrenaline skyrocketed as Bev fell to her knees. The killer stabbed her again, bringing more blood out of her body. Bev didn't scream as she dropped to the ground.

You didn't scream.

There was no use to scream for help.

You were _next._

You hands covered your mouth in _mortification_. For years, you _prayed_ for your cousin to disappear from your life, but you didn't mean for her to die. You simply wanted her to focus her energy on others and leave you alone. At the end of the day, she was your family. _Your blood._

The killer in the hockey mask looked at you for a brief moment before walking away from you.

In an act of utter stupidity, you uttered out. "Y-You're not going to kill me?"

He paused.

He turned to look back at you. You couldn't tell if you angered him for speaking up, or the fact that you didn't run off. He walked toward you, lifted up his machete, you shut your eyes in resignation.

The pain kept you immobile as he slashed up your back. He didn't stab you through your chest like Beverly. In fact, he seemed careful on how deep he cut you. He stopped after a minute of cutting your back. Jason's boots even stepped over your arm and ankle to make it impossible for you to move without pain. You gritted your teeth to stop yourself from yelling in pain.

Looking up from the ground, you saw him leaving beyond the trees. He didn't make another return to finish you off.

Lowering your head onto the wet ground, your body quivered from the chilliness of the night. The clothes in the front of your body was damp from the ground and the blood coming from your wounds. Anytime you moved yourself, your clothes brushed against the slashes Jason gave you.

After some time, you forced yourself to crawl through the pain to get away from your cousin's corpse. You didn't want to pass out anywhere near her dead body.

You made it a good distance before you collapsed on the ground. Crying out in pain, tears trickled down your face as you placed your cheek against the leaves. You didn't care that you were dirty or cold. The pain kept you immobile and unable to make an attempt to escape.

You blacked out.

* * *

You woke up in a hospital bed.

Looking around the area, you noticed the overabundance of flowers and get well cards. When you turned to the seat beside your bed, you recognized your mother's expensive handbag and her fur coat.

It took a minute for you to realize you _survived._ You survived an encounter with _Jason Voorhees_. You didn't know what you said or did to sway the man from ending your life, but you were relieved. Any injuries from the event didn't process in your mind. In fact, you seemed rooted in your place in bed as you stared ahead.

Your mother walked inside of your room and looked at you before she burst into tears. Her makeup was beyond ruined, but she didn't seem to care. "(Y/N)!" She almost collapsed into the chair right beside your bed and grabbed your hand. "I'm so glad you're okay."

You nodded your head, but the act made your back ache "Ouch." You touched the bandages underneath your hospital gown and winced at the sudden rubbing of the cloth against the slashes. "Oh yeah...I was slashed."

That was the worst thing you said before your mom got up and ran up to the door. "My daughter needs more pain medicine!" Your mother yelled out of the door. "She's in pain!"

Flushing red, you uttered out. "M-Mom! It's fine! The cuts are just aching. I'm not even moving on the bed anymore." When a nurse came in, you gave her an apologetic expression. "Sorry."

The nurse, whose nametag said Delilah, winked at you before she muttered. "After a decade at this job, I'm used to hearing pushy parents on a daily basis." She raised her voice to ask. "Now, can you move without pain?"

You shook your head. "No. I tried moving my head and somehow pulled the muscles on my back."

Your mother hovered on your right side with an eagle eye on everything the nurse did to you. This warmed your heart a bit. It's been a long time since your mother showed how much she cared about you. Not that you ever thought she stopped loving you, but she was almost busy and tended to believe women were held in a different standard. Beverly encompassed the typical feminine beauty while you were steadfast in getting there.

Delilah checked the I.V before she tutted. "Ah, the pain medication is almost running out. I'll be right back."

When the nurse left the room, you turned to your mom with aching eyes. "Mom… how long was I out?"

"A few days."

"Oh." You tried moving your left arm, but the twinge of pain made you pause. Looking down, you saw a cast around your forearm. "I broke my arm?"

You mom nodded her head. "And your ankle. The doctor told me that the slashes were deep enough to where you would have died of blood loss if the police arrived any later."

You tried moving your ankles, the right one was stiff in the cast. "Damn. I can kiss my summer classes goodbye."

"Don't worry about such things!" Your mom placed her hand on your leg. "You can always apply to another university. Close to _home._ You can move back into the house and commute to the nearby university. You have to get far away from this dreadful state."

You consoled your mom with an amused smile. "Okay. I'll take the summer off. Um..." You bit into your lower lip and knew you would ruin the good mood of the room. "And Bev? I thought I heard her behind me..."

"She...Oh honey, she's dead." Your mom patted your leg with a quivering voice. "My brother isn't dealing with it real well. Even worse, the police won't release the bodies to their families!"

Averting your eyes, you sighed. "I know it was stupid of us to go to that lake but...Bev wanted me to go with her. I didn't want to."

Your mom grabbed your hand with a watery smile. "You were looking out for your cousin, sweetheart. You did your best."

"Maybe..."

Nurse Delilah returned with a new I.V and replaced the almost empty I.V in your arm. As you watched her work, you knew it was best not to say anything else. No one would believe Jason Voorhees came to life and murdered everyone in your group. It was better for you to keep everything a secret.

A _deep, dark_ secret.

**The end.**


End file.
